Close Enough To Hear Your Heartbeat
by Tachikawa Mimi
Summary: Not really a Joe and Mimi romance...it's more of a Gomamon and Joe character growth, heartwarming sorta thing. But Mimi and Joe certainly have some good interaction. This takes place during the first season. The Digidestined are trying to go to sleep


_This is actually my second Digimon story. I'm still finishing up my first one, "It Was My Youth" and my third one "To Japan, With Love". Naturally, all of my stories will have at least **some** Mimi and Joe. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't mind. I write tons of things. My goal isn't to get tons of readers, my goal is to spread the word about how totally **perfect** Joe and Mimi are together! They are my favorite anime couple, and believe me, I've seen **plenty** of anime over the years. I think I have a right to say._

_Anyhoo, enjoy the short story. This is I guess a sneak preview as to what my writing is kinda like. My Mimi and Joe shrine will be up shortly, so please don't take a look at it now! ^^ Please read and review! Oh! And forgive any typos you may see. Izzy's the computer geek, not me._

_Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to Lunatic Mimi, my partner in **looooove**! Mimi and Joe forever, riiiiiiight?!_

_On with the ficcy-poo! I don't own Digimon, but believe me, if I did, I wouldn't change a thing!_

Mimi Tachikawa usually welcomed rain, but in these circumstances, right now, she dreaded it.

The entire group was trying to get to sleep. Mimi loved after-dark storms most of all. They were so calming, having the lightning flash out of the darkness.

Some were not as appreciative of it, however.

Poor little T.K. was horrified of the lightning storm, and was bawling his eyes out. Matt tried to calm him down, but his efforts were in vain.

Tai and Sora lay awake on the ground, staring groggily at the brothers silently. Tai got up, looking quite peevish. He began to make his way over to Matt, probably to request him to take T.K. out of the small cave they were taking refuge in. Sora, without even doing so much as sitting up, grabbed Tai's nearest ankle, and he froze, almost stumbling.

Mimi was relieved that Tai sat back down. It wasn't Matt's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. T.K. was just tiny, that's all. He's inclined to have a fear of things like that.

Mimi's hazel eyes shifted to Izzy. He seemed to be the one who found the lightning storm most unwelcome. Tentomon was at his side as Izzy kept trying to adjust some sort of doo-hicky on his laptop.

...seemed kinda...big for Izzy's lap...

...anyway...

Where were the other Digimon? Gabumon was keeping guard at the opening of the cave, Patamon...oh, great! Now the Digimon was crying!

"For crying out loud!!!" she whined, tugging at the rim of her hat.

"You're not even _trying_ to get asleep, Mimi!" Matt snapped back.

"Guys, quit it, it won't get any better if you keep that up!" Sora scolded.

Mimi folded her arms. "I don't see how a Digimon could be afraid of a silly rainstorm."

Her comment fell on deaf ears. Naturally. She wasn't athletic, and she wasn't a brainchild. Why would _her_ opinion mean anything? She thought about some of the kids left behind at summer camp when they were transported into this world. Any of them would've been a better Digi-Destined than her! Emi, for example. If there was a girl needed in the group, why not her? She was amazing! She could play just about any instrument you could name!

...not that that would do them any good in the Digital World. Scratch that. Okay.

What about the gymnast girl? Yeah! Anju was her name...she was fast, too! A track star! She was also really quiet, all of her loudmouth compansions would like that. They were always telling _her_ to shut up and things...

She hated it. Quiet girls, actually. _Really_ quiet girls, anyway. What's the deal with them? Mimi just didn't like them. She always felt that they were watching her every move, taking notes on every faux pas made by her.

Mimi furrowed her brow. She was actually gald that she was picked to be one of the Digi-Destined, instead of some Miss Perfect like Anju...

She felt a raindrop hit the rim of her hat. She flinched, and snapped back to attention.

Palmon, Biyomon, and Agumon were asleep near Tai and Sora. Mimi's eyes darted back to Izzy, whose face looked eerie against the glow of the computer screen. Mimi shivered, and the thunder rolled again. _Weirdo_...She turned back around, and hugged her knees.

T.K. finally seemed to be calming down. It was a good thing. It's way easier to fall asleep after a good cry. Actually, T.K. was focusing more on calming the tiny Patomon down. Mimi turned to look at Tai and Sora. They appeared to be pretty well settled.

Mimi paused. Something didn't feel right...she looked at the Digimon...one, two, three...she looked back to Matt and T.K. . Four...five...she took a quick glance at Izzy, and counted six Digimon.

Gomamon was missing...Mimi leaned on one hand, and looked behind her.

Joe's back was facing her. Mimi sighed, and looked for Gomamon, who must've been nearby. The seal-like Digimon was curled up in a ball, voluntarily serving as Joe's pillow.

She was compelled to smile at this. She took a final quick glance to the others, and crawled over next to Gomamon.

Joe had his arms folded where he slept. The storm blowing through made the temperature drop a few degrees. And with all of the noise from the others, it was nearly impossible to sleep.

But he had to try. Someone had to be alert come morning.

He tried to be still. He didn't want to disturb Gomamon. His precious Digimon, his dear friend who tells it like it is...even when he didn't want to hear it...

_I can hear your heartbeat..._Joe had his eyes closed. His glasses were resting about a foot from him. It felt good to have them off of his nose for a while. He was worthless without them.

Gomamon was so warm...if it wasn't for him, Joe'd probably be freezing his socks off, and giving his fair share of whines.

For maybe just one night, just maybe, just maybe...he could have some peace.

_*~drip~*_

Not.

Joe grimaced, but kept his eyes closed. Great. The roof of the cave is leaking. Of course. It would.

Joe didn't dare open his eyes. Then he'd never fall asleep.

The drip began to get more frequent. He didn't want to have to move, and disturb Gomamon, who was so gracious to offer himself as a pillow. But the dripping...the cold drops on the back of his neck were enough to drive any remotely sane person mad.

Lightning flashed. Thunder clapped, and the rain began to pound harder on the roof of the cave.

Joe furrowed his brow, and prepared himself to open up his eyes and move at the next drip, but it never came.

That would be illogical. And from past experience, in this freakish world, if something seemed illogical, it was most likely life-threatening. Not good.

Joe opened his eyes, and saw a blurry vision of his glasses. Instead of grabbing them, he rolled onto his back, and saw a huge pink blur above him. Not a Digimon. He blinked groggily, trying to focus at least a little better.

Mimi was sitting above his head, next to Gomamon. She was leaning on one hand, her legs somewhat curled next to her. With her other hand, she held her cowboy hat over Joe to keep the drip from hitting him.

"..." Joe blinked again, still trying to process everything. He reached for his glasses, and slipped them on.

Mimi smiled as Joe sat up next to Gomamon. "Still awake?" She cheerfully asked.

Joe gave Mimi an unbelieving stare.

Mimi's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Joe picked up Gomamon, and rested him in his lap.

Mimi rested her hat on Joe's head, and relaxed her arm.

Joe quickly took it off, a surprised and perplexed frown tugging at his face.

"My arm was getting tired." Mimi rubbed the arm which held the hat.

Joe flinched as the drops of water began to hit him again.

Mimi rested the hat back on his head, and smiled cutely. "Just go on and wear it. Everyone's asleep anyway."

"Everyone?" Joe sheepishly looked up from beneath the hat's rim.

Mimi paused, and looked around. Indeed, Tai and Sora were asleep. T.K. and Patamon were out like a light. Matt was slowly dozing off, holding onto his brother protectively. Izzy-gee, he was _still_ working on the computer?! How many watzis and howzits _are_ there on that thing, anyway?!

Mimi turned back to Joe. "I don't count Izzy as human."

Mimi didin't expect Joe to laugh or anything, but she felt better that he at least cracked a smile. Weary as it was, it was still comforting.

Maybe it wasn't really weary...just tired, it seemed. Even though his glasses hid it well, she could clearly see the dark shadows beneath Hoe's eyes. He was such a pale person, and with his deep brown eyes and jet hair, it almost made him look ill. "Um..." she peeped, but Joe quietly cut her off.

"Why are you still up?" Joe's voice was a low hum. Not really a whisper, but close.

Mimi blinked. "Huh? Me?" Mimi nervously smiled. "Well..."

"Were the others keeping you up?" Joe stroked Gomamon slowly.

"Not really!" Mimi replied, and lowered her voice to match Joe's volume. "I like being the last one asleep, I guess. I don't miss out on anything."

Joe yawned. "It doesn't look like you'd be missing much."

Mimi smiled more sincerely this time, "I like watching everyone."

Joe's droopy eyes slowly shifted to Mimi as he tried to stay awake to listen.

"It's like a giant epic! Unfolding before our eyes!" Mimi's piercing hazel eyes lit up. "Every day, the star changes!"

Joe stopped stroking Gomamon. "The star?"

"Mmh! LIke when Angemon first appeared, T.K. was the star!" Mimi held up an index finger.

"Wouldn't it be better to say that Patamon was the star?" Joe corrected. "He's the one who Digivolved."

Mim ipaused, and lowered her finger. "Hmm...I guess..." She looked down to Gomamon, and stroked his head. "I wonder why he's not sleeping with the others."

"Beats me." Joe kept his eyes lowered on his Digimon. "He usually sticks around me instead of any of the other Digimon." He wrinkled his nose a bit. "I hope he's not developing some sort of complex."

Mimi gasped, and lightly hit Joe on the shoulder. "Don't be mean! He probably just really wants to be near you!" Mimi folded her arms. "...Heaven knows why, you're such a cynic."

"I'm serious! What's going to happen when we finally figure out how to get home?" Joe's tone got a little more aggressive towards Mimi.

Mimi stuck out her bottom lip. "They come with us, of course."

"That's just not logical." Joe sternly replied, and went back to stroking Gomamon.

"So?" Mimi whimpered back.

Joe knew better than to discuss logic with Mimi. It's...not done. He just had to do the best he could with preparing himself for the inevitable, even if everyone else refused to face the facts.

Mimi glared at Joe discreetly. Not _too_ discreetly, of course. She wouldn't mind one bit if Joe noticed the death stare on her face. If she weren't so tired, she would've snatched away her hat, and let Joe get wet for all she cared. She just could _not_ believe that Joe would actually _consider_ leaving Gomamon behind! To imagine that after all that those two had been through, he'd be so heartless...! The thought of it made tears sting her tired eyes.

Joe stopped petting Gomamon, and looked to Mimi at the moment he heard tiny hiccups.

Mimi sniffed back her tears, her bottom lip quivering. "You're mean, Joe..." she whimpered.

Joe made an exhasperated sigh, and handed Mimi the soundly sleeping Gomamon.

Mimi's eyes widened, and she blinked a few times as she took Joe's Digimon and cradled it in her arms. She looked at Gomamon, whose mouth was hanging open a bit. Her eyes stung again, her vision blurring. She jerked her head up, her angry tears streaming down her burning cheeks. "Don't expect me to babysit your Digimon!"

Joe lightly patted one of the hands Mimi used to hold Gamamon. "Let's enjoy them while we have them."

Mimi pulled away from Joe's touch angrily. "We'll _always_ have them."

Joe looked at Mimi with tired eyes." You think I want to leave him?"

"Beats me." Mimi plainly chirped.

Joe's brow furrowed, and he clenched his teeth. He turned away from Mimi to face the opening of the cave. "You don't know _anything_!!!" He hissed.

Mimi stuck up her nose. "Knowledge isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Joe glared to the side to look at Mimi again. _I'm too nice a guy to say anything back. Too nice. Too nice, too nice, too nice..._

Mimi stroked Gomamon, and cradled him close to her chest. She closed her eyes, and smield as she enjoyed the warmth of Joe's Digimon. _I can feel your heartbeat....it's strong, then soft...so steady..._

She nearly forgot everything around her. She felt so warm holding Joe's sweet Gomamon. His steady heartbeat was like a lullaby, so soothing...

She opened her eyes, and smiled down at Gomamon. "You're so patient." _So patient with Joe..._"I wish I could be patient like you..." Her voice was so quiet. Like a tiny bell ringing, nearly drowned out by the rainfall outside.

Mimi noticed a movement in the corner of her eyes. She turned to Joe, and her eyes widened. Her face burned a deep crimson color when, behind the glasses, she saw his eyes closed. He was leaning towards her, getting closer and closer... She licked her lips quickly, and her panicked hazel eyes darted to his lips, which were relaxed.

"...!" She gasped, and peeped out the first utterance of his name, "J--!" She held Gomamon tightly as Joe fell face-forward into her lap.

"...." Mimi blinked in silence, her pupils small. She was as stiff as a board, and was holding Gomamon sinfully tight.

The boy didn't even flinch. He breathing was steady and deep, his body was limp, and his face was resting on Mimi's lap. The pink hat Mimi had graciously lent him was flat on the dirt ground. But Mimi didn't seem to mind at the moment. She was still figuring out what just happened to her lap.

Gomamon squirmed in Mimi's grip.

"Ah! Gomamon!" Mimi exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Gomamon wigged a bit, and Mimi loosened her grip on him some. He blinked a few times, and looked up to Mimi. "...Joe, you look horrible..." He said drowsily.

Mimi glared at the wise-cracking Digimon, and completely released him to fall whichever way he pleased on his equally rude companion.

Gomamon predicted the drop, and jumped out of her arms just as she let him go. He turned around, and saw Joe now using Mimi's lap as a pillow instead of him. "What's happening here?"

Mimi put a finger to her lips. "Shh!!" She looked down to Joe, and gingerly slip off his glasses. "He passed out while I was talking to him."

"Ah!" Gomamon nodded with a teasing tone in his reply.

Mimi picked up on it. "Not that I was _boring_ him or anything."

"Of course not." Gomamon waddled up to Mimi's lap, and rested a flipper on her knee. "Want me to take over? Looks like you could cool off."

Mimi blinked cluelessly.

Gomamon pointed to her face. "You're all red."

Mimi put her hands to her face. "Oh, no!" _For a moment I thought Joe was going to..._

Gomamon chuckled, and tapped on her knee again. "Go on. You can't sleep sitting up."

Mimi nodded, and lightly lifted Joe's head to rest on the curled up Gomamon. She smiled at the pair.

Gomamon watched Mimi stand, and walk in front of him and Joe. She knelt down in front of him, and she touched foreheads with Gomamon briefuly with a happy sigh.

Gomamon blushed a bit, and pulled his head back as Mimi sat back up. "What was that for?"

Mimi's tired hazel eyes were still warm, in spite of the cold shadows beneath them. Her light brown hair rested limply on her shoulders, and over her collarbone. "You're too nice to Joe." She folded her hands into her lap. "You're way nicer than I could ever be."

Gomamon smiled back, and rested his head on his flippers. "I don't think you've ever honestly tried."

Mimi looked to Joe, her smiled gone. Her mouth hung open just slightly, and her eyelids began to weigh over her eyes. She crawled closer to Joe, and put both hands on his chest, first her free hand, then the one holding his glasses. She closed her eyes, and relaxed, pressing her right ear against the left side of his chest.

Gomamon watched in silence, and Mimi gently spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"I thought so..." she whispered, and yawned.

"You thought what?" Gomamon replied in an equally quiet voice.

"You and Joe..." Mimi yawned again, and scratched one of her ankles with her other foot. "...both have the same heartbeat..."

Gomamon watched Mimi's frame go limp after a few seconds. She finally managed to fall asleep. Maybe not the last, but certainly close.

A few hours passed, and Joe stirred awake. Gomamon sensed it, and lifted his head. "Joe?"

"I can't move." Joe said in the darkness. The fire had burnt out, and Hoe had to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"It's just Mimi. She fell asleep." Gomamon whispered back.

"Mimi?! Just great..." Joe sighed.

"I guess now's a bad time to tell you that going to the bathroom's a problem?" Gomamon sheepishly smiled.

"I'm not worried about that!" Joe hissed. "What happens when someone wakes up?! We'll never get away with this without a decent amount of teasing."

"I didn't think you'd mind." Gomamon replied.

"Of course I'd mind!" Joe sheepishly muttered below his breath. "Then I'll be as square one again...complete avoidance."

Gomamon "hmm"-ed, and nodded. "I don't know how, but I understand what you're saying."

Joe sighed, "I don't know what to do Gomamon."

"Pray that Mimi will be an early riser?"

"..." Joe closed his eyes, and tired to get back to sleep. "...there's a first time for everything."

"Who knows, maybe she won't mind the teasing." Gomamon tried to be an encouragment.

"...now that's just not logical." Joe replied plainly, and smiled up at Gomamon. "....I can hear your heartbeat, Gomamon."

Gomamon paused, and recalled what Mimi said. "Joe..."

Joe smiled still. "I bet there's someone--back in the world I'm from--that has a heart just like yours."

Joe's honest tone make Gomamon's chest ache, and his eyes water.

"...and when I meet him, I'll tell him..." Joe's smile widened, and his eyes got a youthful vigor in them. "You have the heart of someone I want to be."

_You and Joe have the same heartbeat..._

Mimi's words rang like a bell in Gomamon's ears.

Joe sighed, and reached back to stroke his Digimon. "I know your heart is in my world...and I'll find it."

Gomamon closed his eyes, and he rubbed his head against Joe's hand. "Joe, don't ever leave me." He whimpered.

Joe's hand froze as he felt the warm tears of his Digimon fall on his fingers. Those two were making it so hard...how could he answer? He couldn't lie...

"We'll never separate, Gomamon." Joe spoke with determination. "And if someone tried to separate us, I'll find a way back."

Gomamon nodded.

"Go to sleep, or we'll be worthless tomorrow." Joe rested his hand back on the floor.

Gomamon rested his head back on his flippers, and closed his eyes.

The rain had now settled to a gentle, steady fall. The thunder had calmed, and the lightning was gone. For at least a few hours, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon found relative peace.

_Close Enough to Hear Your Heartbeat_

fin.


End file.
